<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheater by Hooded_Geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520688">Cheater</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooded_Geek/pseuds/Hooded_Geek'>Hooded_Geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Aomine is a cheater, Break Up, First work - Freeform, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hooded_Geek/pseuds/Hooded_Geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko comes home early and finds Aomine cheating</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First work on Archive of our own (I dont really know fully how to work it :P)  - This is from my wattpad one-shot book and I really liked it so yeah :P<br/>Lemme know if I make any mistakes...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroko didn't Know what to think, He was frozen on the spot he stood eyes wide. Now Aomine hadn't realized Kuroko was even there as he continued his actions with the woman on the bed. They had been together for so long, He thought things were going so well, Maybe Aomine was finally bored of him. Salty tears fell from the phantoms eyes as the hand that was stuck to the doorknob began to sweat. His lip quivered with the cries he held back. He slowly took a deep quiet breath and slowly and quietly shuts the door. His heart aching in his chest as the pain starts to grow. He didn't know what to do, All his things were in the bedroom and he couldn't just leave without his things.</p><p>He could storm in and just start packing even if they weren't finished that would be a bold statement. Kuroko wasn't a bold statement kinda guy he was more subtle and careful. Not knowing what to do he couldn't bring himself to venture back out into the cold snow that covered the streets. But what else was he supposed to do? sit around and wait for Aomine to be done? He should take Nigou out for another walk, the dog had been surprisingly quiet while Kuroko had the worst shock in his life, he slowly walks back to the front door sliding his shoes back on slipping the harness and leash onto the fluffy dog and quietly leaving. </p><p>He was silent as he walks down the streets, hearing the sound of the snow crunching under his feet with every step. The cold was good for one thing - It made it harder for Kuroko to cry. He tries to think about where it started to go wrong, When did Aomine become so unhappy in this relationship? Was Kuroko the only happy one. Was he not good enough? He couldn't cook or be the best partner to practice with. But he thought Aomine didn't care, That at the end of the day Aomines harsh facade would fade away and they would cuddle up on the couch. When did it all go wrong. </p><p>It seems like just last week they were planning on going away for their anniversary, Like just few days ago they were picking out a Christmas tree and some decorations. They were happy, right? Or was it only Kuroko. The pain in his chest grew with every agonizing step he took. The cold didn't even bother him anymore, The burning sensation in his body was keeping him warm. The tears that threatened to spill stung the back of his eyes with every blink. Kuroko just didn't understand why, Aomine wasn't the type to drink - not that drunk cheating would be any better but it would be a reason. Kuroko sighs as he walks into the park, he didn't bother to grab his jacket or a scarf he just left. He sits down on the bench and looks at his lap. His thoughts were so muddled up and he couldn't think straight. All his thoughts lead back to one thing. Aomine. Even when he thought he should call someone he thought of Aomine first. Aomine was always the first person on his mind, He truly loved the boy with all his heart. Clearly the feeling wasn't mutual and he certainly wasn't on Aomines mind.</p><p>Maybe he should call someone - Even if he left where would he go? Where would he stay. Who would he call that would handle the situation maturely without getting hotheaded. He didn't want to make drama he just wanted it all to stop. He just wanted his heart to stop breaking, he wanted his stomach to stop churning. He wanted the image of her and Aomine gone from his mind. He couldn't even close his eyes without seeing it. No...He needed to call someone who wasn't hot headed. So Kagami is a no, along with Kise. Midorima wouldn't care, so that leaves either Murasakibara or Akashi. Akashi would kill Aomine. Mura would probably be indifferent. </p><p>Kuroko sighs and enters the first number in his mind - A dry chuckle escapes his throat, Aomine's number. He shakes his head and looks through his contacts. Akashi has a car and a spare bed and Murasakibara lives too far away. He sighs and holds the phone up to his hear with his hand shaking. He couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the emotions running through his body. After a few rings a familiar voice echoes down the line. "Hello Akashi Seijuro speaking"</p><p>"A." Kuroko couldn't force the words out as his voice cracked under the weight of the situation</p><p>"Akashi" He pushes out with a trembling voice"Kuroko?" Akashi's voice changed from professional to concern. Something had happened and it must have been something bad. Bad enough to make Kuroko's breath tremble down the phone it must have been bad - Kuroko never acts like this."Akashi...Can you come and get me in an hour?" Kuroko whispers,</p><p>"Yeah yeah what happened?" He asks the Silence was unsettling, and eventually he heard small broken sobs come from the smaller as kuroko finally broke down.</p><p>"Aomine...Aomine was in..He was.. with that gi-" Kuroko couldn't find the words but Akashi got the picture and a small frown takes over his normally calm features. He stands up</p><p>"Im on my way - Pack your things or wait outside." He says and hangs up. Kuroko puts his phone away and wipes the salty liquid off his face, He slowly stands up his body numb from the cold but not from the agony that found its home in the center of his being. He takes a deep breath and starts walking back, Nigou - who was cuddled up to Kurokos legs to show his support while Kuroko cried on the phone- was close behind as they walk back. </p><p>Kuroko makes his way up the stairs with a snow covered Nigou, a few specks of the substance littered on Kurokos clothes and hair. As he reaches for the handle of the front door it swings open and the woman Aomine had shared the room with stands in the way "Ah Tetsu" she whispers, Kuroko didn't think his heart could break more, he didn't see the woman fully but he had his thoughts based on the voice and it turned out he was right. His throat dried up a little more as he takes in the woman's disheveled appearance. Messy pink hair, flushed cheeks, breathing heavily and her clothes were a mess. He manages to force out a response keeping his voice steady and calm. </p><p>"Ah Momoi" He whispers slowly walking in "Nice to see you" He mumbles keeping the harness on Nigou but takes the leash off He'll be leaving soon anyway, Aomine didn't look any better, Kuroko looks around the place he used to call home "What do we owe the pleasure?" he asks, trying to keep his voice from quivering.</p><p>"Ah Momoi was here helping me out with some work is all, Nothing to wo- Tetsu did you catch a cold? your eyes are all red" Aomine asks as momoi slips her shoes on.</p><p>"I'm fine Aomine" Kuroko says looking around the room for the last time "I walked Nigou"</p><p>"Without a jacket Tetsu you shouldn't be doing that you'll get a cold." Momoi says and stands u grabbing her coat.</p><p>"Yeah we don't want you getting sick now do we Baby?" Aomine asks Kuroko heart aches again how could he call him such a name He felt so sick hearing how sweet Aomine spoke to him after what he had done. But soon the aching in his chest turned to anger and betrayal</p><p>"Tetsu say goodbye to Satsuki" Aomine says watching his soon to be ex boyfriend not that he knew of course. Kuroko slowly turns to his pink haired 'Friend'</p><p>"Good bye Momoi I hope you had fun fucking my boyfriend." He says making Momoi stop in her tracks he watches her face drop and pale, He heard Aomine gasp, He forces an angry smile on his face "Make sure to lock the bedroom door next time" He says turning to walk into the bedroom tossing his suitcase on the bed and opening the wardrobe grabbing his clothes and tossing them into the suitcase as Aomine rushes into the room in a panic</p><p>"W...wait Tetsu baby we can talk about this I...I did't mean to It was an accident" He says Kuroko laughs dryly as tears threaten to spill</p><p>"Oh an accident I see tell me how do you accidentally fuck someone?" He asks grabbing the books off his shelf,</p><p>"Tetsu It was a one time thing I promise" He says Kuroko turns to him and holds his hand out Aomines fear filled face slowly shifts to confusion</p><p>"then give me your phone" He says and stares at him "Unlock your phone and give it to me" It all made sense to Kuroko now, Aomine had been hiding his phone, He wouldn't even let Kuroko use it to check the time. Aomine hesitates and bites his lip shifting a little as he stands there. That was all Kuroko needed he shakes his head "I can't believe I spent the last 20 minutes crying over you! I can't believe I forgave you back in high-school.." he whispers and shoves in his chargers and laptop before he zips up his suitcase grabbing it and walking out - Next is the dog food and Nigous dishes. He grabs a plastic bag and then the bag of dog food, It was heavy but Kuroko didn't care about anything other than leaving, He shoves the dishes in his bag. He'll replace anything he forgets.</p><p>"Tetsu..I-" The irritating voice of Momoi cuts through Kuroko's resolve. Hen frowns and whips his head round to her</p><p>"You're still here Momoi isn't bad enough that you had to sleep with my boyfriend?!" Kuroko asks and shakes his head trying not to raise his voice "I hope you're both happy together" he turns to grab the suitcase before a strong hand grabs his wrist"</p><p>Tetsu just listen to me, It meant NOTHING i was just stressed out and..And"</p><p>"There's no excuse for cheating Aomine." He says "Now let go" He says but Aomines hand stays wrapped around his wrist, To Aomine Kuroko's skin was cold like ice...He really fucked up, But he wouldn't let Kuroko go without a fight. Or so he thought</p><p>"He said let go Daiki" A dark voice fills the room "Really Satsuki? I think its best you leave..." Kuroko looks over and smiles gently seeing his former captain in the doorway a sharp glare directed at Momoi and Aomine. The hand around his wrist soon vanishes and Kuroko grabs the bags, walking over. "Put a jacket on Tetsuya its cold out. Ill take these" Akashi gently takes the bags from the younger boy as he slips on a jacket and a hat. He didn't bother taking his shoes off earlier when he entered after all he'd be leaving soon. He looks back at Aomine one last time, He had to stay strong he wouldn't let Aomine think he broke him completely. He sighs gently and turns back to the door Grabbing the leash,</p><p>"Come Nigou" He whispers, Nigou hadn't moved from his spot near the door although he growled at Momoi every now and then. Kuroko sighs and walks after Akashi, leaving Aomine behind this time he was the one walking away. They walked in what he hopes was a comfortable silence, Akashi didn't speak about what happened or asked Kuroko anything but the second they got in the car and Akashi told the driver to go Nigou curled up on the seat and Akashi cradled Kuroko in his arms as the blue haired boy finally broke down fully. No words were shared in that car ride Just painful cries from Akashi's old friend as he kept him safe in his arms. Akashi keeps Kurokos head against his chest to shield him from the world, he looks back at the house where Kuroko had some of the best days of his life and the most heartbreaking, he shakes his head in anger and disappointment wondering if Aomine felt as bad as he made Kuroko feel.</p><p>In the house the two shared, Aomine was stood in the same spot as he was when Akashi arrived looking down at his hand, was that the last time he would get to touch the love of his life. He couldn't believe what he had done, hell he wasn't sure how it happened it just did and he tried to get her out the house quickly so Kuroko wouldn't see but he was too late and now Aomine was rooted to the spot in their house. He really couldn't believe what he had done</p><p>He had royally fucked up.And he knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Aomine's actions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so...I got asked to do a continuation of the first chapter so I did because I loved writing Cheater so...Hopefully this meets up to expectations :P<br/>If There's any mistakes feel free to let me know ^_^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Kuroko had walked in on his now ex boyfriend and his old friend and He was completely broken. It had taken Akashi a few days just to get him to eat something even then it was only a small bit. Akashi hated seeing his friend in so much pain and there was nothing he could do about it. </p><p>Except maybe Kill Aomine... But he knew Kuroko wouldn't like that.</p><p>Akashi lets out a small sigh as he watches his Blue haired friend push around the food on the plate. Akashi noted the bags under his eyes and assumed he hadn't been sleeping. And oh how right he was. Kuroko couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw it and It made his heart ache even more, though his chest was always painful. He couldn't stand to look at himself in the mirror, Surely the problem had to be him. He mustn't have been good enough for Aomine. How was he supposed to be good enough for anyone. </p><p>"Tetsuya you must eat even a little" Akashi says setting his fork down. "I made sure the chefs knew what you liked" </p><p>"I don't want breakfast" Kuroko whispers and looks up at him "I'm so sorry..I must be such a bother" He says, Akashi shakes his head </p><p>"Of course you're not Tetsuya...You take as much time as you need to heal" He says gently grabbing his hand over the table to comfort his friend. Akashi was furious with Aomine he had never been so angry with anyone. He watches as Tetsuya leans back in his chair, He knew Kuroko wouldn't be okay for a while. Heartbreak isn't easy to overcome and Aomine was his first love and that's even worse. He heard Kuroko cry every night in his attempt to get to sleep. Akashi would often sit outside Kurokos door. He was too afraid to go in and he didn't want to overstep his boundaries but he wanted to know he was always close to Tetsuya in case he was needed. Kuroko didn't tell Akashi but he knew, He knew Akashi fell asleep outside his door every night and had to be taken to his own bed. Akashi truly was one of Kuroko's best friends. </p><p>"Tetsuya...I got you some new books in your room. I noticed that your winter jacket was ripped and falling apart so I uh got you a new one" Akashi says, Akashi had been spoiling Kuroko recently, It was worth it to see even a small smile or at least a little life in his eyes. </p><p>To tell you the truth Akashi had always had feelings for the blue haired phantom, Hearing he was with Aomine broke his heart slightly. So he knew how Kuroko felt..Just a little. The heartbreak of someone cheating was different to the heartbreak of someone you like loving someone else. He wanted to be there for Kuroko and he would be. </p><p>"Thank you Akashi-kun" He says as he stands up, "I'll head to the room then" he smiles weakly, His eyes were all red and sore from crying so much to the point where he was dehydrated, Of course Akashi made him drink so much water. Kuroko really appreciated Akashi's help, he even looked after Nigou as well. Akashi never made Kuroko talk about what happened and sometimes even let him cry on his shoulder when the pain got too much for Kuroko to bare, Akashi was always so quiet and comforting when Kuroko needed it most but he was also strict and persistent when needed to be with Kurokos lack of eating. Kuroko really appreciated Akashi's help. He hoped Akashi would be able to put his heart back together.</p><p>Kuroko wasn't the only one suffering, Aomine was too. He was in so much pain and agony with his actions. He had cut off Momoi completely he couldn't even look at her after Tetsu left. He was laying on his bed staring at the roof blankly. There was a bandage round his hand, He couldn't stand the sight of himself, every mirror in the house was either smashed or turned away.</p><p>Kuroko Hadn't answered his any of his calls or texts, He was too afraid to go to Akashi's house, He knew how powerful his former Captain could be but if Tetsu doesn't pick up the phone he might have to. He wanted to see him to talk to him and win him back. He needed him. </p><p>He couldn't sleep at night either, Kuroko's side of the bed was cold..He hated it. He hated not feeling Kuroko in his arms as he slept, He hated not feeling Nigou curled up at the bottom of the bed with them or waking up with the puppy right in his face. He hated not making breakfast for two or Laughing at Tetsu's bed hair and helping him tame it. Aomines heart was broken and it was his own fault because he was selfish and blinded by desire, He couldn't excuse his behavior even if he was deprived of sexual contact, He should have waited He should have been patient.</p><p>How could he be so stupid!?</p><p>He pulls his phone out staring at his home screen picture of him and Tetsu on his favorite date, they went to a dog park for Nigou and the view was beautiful. He stares at the smile on Tetsus face. God damn it their anniversary was only a week away, they had been dating for years. He was even planning to propose he just hadn't got the ring. And he let his body do the thinking, and Momoi was close in his time of need. He dials Tetsuya's number and puts the phone to his ear waiting for an answer. He closes his eyes hearing the beep </p><p>'You've reached Kuroko Tetsuya please leave a message after the beep' </p><p>Of course he hit voicemail. He sighs </p><p>"Hey Tetsu..I know I've called a lot this week but uh..Please call me back, I need to talk to you. I can't function properly without you. Don't make me come down there. I regret what I've done... call me back..I love you Baby. Bye" He says down the line before hanging up and looking at the picture again. He sighs and looks through the other photo's he has of his boyfriend smiling a little of one he took when he was asleep. Tetsu always looked beautiful no matter where he was. he looks through his gallery and pauses seeing an older picture, When they had gotten back together after high school and he finished teaching Kuroko how to shoot. 'Please call me back Tetsu' he thinks.</p><p>Tetsuya had finished watched the phone ring. He couldn't bring himself to block Aomines number it hurt to think about it. He waits for his phone to give him the voicemail notification and slowly brings the phone up to his ear and presses play. Tears spring to his eyes once again - Aomine sounded so tired and broken. Is that what Kuroko sounds like to Akashi? Maybe he should call back but the thought of talking to Aomine Hurt. The thought of Aomine gently calling him 'baby' and saying his sweet 'I love you's were too much to even think about. How can Aomine act so sweet when he practically ripped out Kuroko's heart and smashed it to pieces. It hurt and enraged him. </p><p>"I know it hurts" A soft voice comes from the doorway "I heard your phone ring I suspected it was Daiki..judging by the look on your face it was?" He asks smiling gently, Akashi didn't move from the doorway as he stares at Kuroko. Kuroko laughs weakly as he nods </p><p>"Yeah... He wants me to call him" He whispers looking at his phone. "I should block him huh?" </p><p>Akashi slowly walks in and sits down next to him on the bed, He sighs "It would be easier to move on if you do but.... You need to take your time doing this and heal properly" he wraps an arm round Kurokos shoulder and brings him in a hug. </p><p>"Akashi..What if he comes down here? He sounded so sad on the phone..If I.. If I see his face I wont be able to cope" Tetsuya whispers his voice cracking under the weight of his own emotions. </p><p>"I'll handle it" He says chuckling to himself as Kuroko looks up at him, Already knowing what he was about to say he shakes his head "I'll handle it calmly Tetsuya. But I want you to eat at least something small - A slice of toast at least kay?" Kuroko pouts a little, He didn't feel hungry in fact he always felt Nauseous. Akashi smiles looking down at him, God he thought Kuroko was beautiful he was like an angel. </p><p>"Fine" He says and laughs a little. Akashi loved that sound, he hadn't heard it in a while. Guess that means Kurokos feeling a little better.  </p><p>"Good boy" He whispers and gently kisses the top of his head , Kuroko blushes slightly and smiles "Now I'll be in my office I have some work to do let me know if you need anything and I mean anything" Akashi says </p><p>Just as he was about to leave Kuroko grabs the back of his shirt </p><p>"Stay a while?" He whispers </p><p>"I would love to but I have a deadline. I'll stay with you tonight" He says and smiles gently "I promise, since its cold and snowy we can cuddle on the couch with some hot drinks and watch a movie. yeah?" Kuroko smiles </p><p>"That would be great Akashi thank you!" He says. Akashi saw that as a small win with the younger boy. Of course If Aomine dared to show his face Akashi would be sure to deal with him, Quietly. But of course Aomine wouldn't even try right?</p><p>Wrong.</p><p>Aomine forces himself to the big door of the house, Its not too late to turn around and run. But Aomine doesn't run away from things especially when Tetsu is involved. He couldn't just leave things the way they are, he had to apologies and make things right. He'd get on his knees and beg for Tetsuya's forgiveness. He continues walking to the door, his entire body was heavy and it took all his energy to walk up to the door, The cold didn't bother him, the snow he was crunching through didn't bother him either. He forces his hand up and knocks three times. He didn't care how long it took He needed Kuroko in his arms again. </p><p>After about a minute the door swings open and two angry red eyes stare back at him. Akashi Seijuro just opened the front door.</p><p>Is this where his life ends? </p><p>"What are you doing here? Tetsuya doesn't want to see you" He says glaring gently at Aomine </p><p>"Please?" Aomine says "I want to see him I need to see him.." Aomine says, On any other day in any other situation Akashi would have been surprised to hear such a broken tone, But this is not some other occasion This was the same guy that shattered Kuroko's heart. Akashi would do anything to avoid it shattering more. </p><p>"Too bad Now leave Daiki" He says and starts shutting the door. Aomine did not come this far to be turned away when he was so close. He did not spend half an hour gathering the courage to come here to be shut down. He did not walk through the cold and the snow to be denied the chance of fixing what he broke. He frowns a little and pushes the door open again, In a battle of physical strength Aomine did beat Akashi...when he surprises him anyway. </p><p>Which luckily he just did, the door swings open and Akashi stumbles back. He steps into the house not caring about the consequences of his actions. Ironic since that's what got him into this mess. </p><p>"Tetsu!" He says loudly "Please come talk to me! I need you back home" He says his voice was loud and he didn't mean to sound so...angry. Kuroko on the other hand was frozen as he stares at the door to his room. His eyes were wide and he tightens his grip on the pillow he had been hugging. Maybe it was time to finally start moving on? Aomine had broken his trust too many times, Aomine had broken his heart too many times. He slowly stands up and forces his feet to the door swinging it open and walking to the stairs.</p><p>As he gets closer to the stairs the sound of arguing got louder and louder. He swallows the lump in his throat slowly thudding down the stairs as the tension grows. Tetsuya felt like he was about to be sick, tears burning the back of his eyes. He still couldn't believe Aomine would do this. He promised he wouldn't hurt him again. As soon as he steps into the main entrance his chest tightens painfully. Aomine, Oh how he missed Aomine. </p><p>He missed the laughter, the warmth... the love </p><p>He missed it all But he knew that going back to him would cause more pain and doubt. After all Trust is like a mirror. Even if you fix it you can still see the cracks. </p><p>The pair hadn't noticed him yet as they stood there arguing and he was too frozen to step in, He just stared at his ex boyfriend.</p><p>"I told you to leave you've caused enough damage don't be breaking my door while you're at it!" Akashi says and crosses his arms </p><p>"I don't give a fuck Akashi" Aomine says "I want to talk to Tetsu you cant stop me!" </p><p>"What makes you think he WANTS to talk to you? He's been avoiding your calls for a week now Hell he even avoids mentioning you" He says</p><p>"Look I know I made a mistake bu-"</p><p>"A mistake?! A mistake? Aomine this is FAR from a mistake. what you did was worse than a mistake it was a betrayal you knew exactly what you were doing and you're only sorry you got caught!" Akashi says. As much as Kuroko hated to even think it he knew it was true. He knew that if he hadn't had caught them...If he hadn't had said something Aomine would have acted like nothing happened and maybe Just maybe they'd be celebrating Christmas together. </p><p>And Aomine knew Akashi was right too. Sleeping with Momoi was the worst decision in his life. Maybe if he wasn't a fool him and Kuroko would be planning a wedding right now but they weren't. </p><p>"Look I don't need you to tell me I fucked up I already know that much!" Aomine says "But if you let me talk to him maybe I can fix it..You're just keeping him from me out of jealousy"</p><p>"Jealousy?" Akashi asks frowning gently.</p><p>"Yeah you've always liked Tetsu now you're just trying to keep him from me!" Aomine says, Kuroko would be lying if he says he wasn't surprised. But this fighting has gone on enough </p><p>"That's enough Aomine" Kuroko says Aomine jumps not realizing Kuroko was there, That's why he was a phantom after all. Aomine saw just how bad Kuroko looked, The dark circles under his eyes, the bloodshot eyes from crying. Oh man - Aomine broke the one he loved the most. "Akashi is right...you can't fix this.You cant just take back whats you've done. I..I can't trust you again" </p><p>"Tetsu..Baby please it was an Accident " Aomine whispers</p><p>"No... dropping a plate is an accident. you don't accidentally have sex with someone" Kuroko takes a deep breath "This is it Aomine... My heart cant take anymore. And I refuse to sit by and let it get broken time and time again. Id like you to leave now..And...Please don't call me again" Kuroko says as he turns his back to him, his tone clearly leaving no room for a response. Aomine knew this was the end to the happiest days of his life and he was to blame. Not Akashi, Not Momoi. He ruined his relationship.  </p><p>Without another word Aomine slowly turns around and walks out the door, Walking home in silence as tears stream down his face silently, snow crunching under his feet. He felt his heart break. Tetsu looked so tired so broken And Aomine did that. All the time he spent telling himself he wouldn't let anyone hurt Tetsu the one that went and actually did it was himself.</p><p>However, where Aomine was silent Kuroko was sobbing. He had promised himself that this was the last time he would let out such heartbreaking sounds. He collapses onto his knees and once again Akashi was by his side rocking him back and forth in the hallway not saying a word but being Kurokos comfort. Kuroko clings to him as his breathing picks up and he gasps for air through his tears "Akashi Kun" </p><p>"Shh" Akashi says "Don't speak, focus on breathing" He pushes a hand through Kurokos hair to comfort him "We'll get you some water in a few minutes", It hurt to see Kuroko in so much pain. He felt ashamed how he couldn't avoid this situation but Kuroko probably needed this. However he couldn't slow his breathing, Akashi takes a deep breath and cups the side of his face and makes Kuroko look at him. He slowly wipes the tears away from his eyes</p><p>"I'll make you a promise right here right now" He says as he smiles gently at him "I will pick up the pieces and put them back together no matter how many times I need to. I will protect you from any pain..I will be your rock when you need it and your life boat when your drowning. I will always...Always be by your side I'm not going anywhere" He says and relaxes a little as he sees the smallest smile on Kurokos face. The blue haired boy hiccups as he leans into Akashi</p><p>"That was cheesy Akashi-kun" He laughs </p><p>"Oh shush now." He says and holds him close. Akashi meant that promise, No matter what happens </p><p>He would protect his beloved Tetsuya.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>